Seeinstructions): The Udall Center at Columbia requires a central administrative component to set policies, to establish standard operating procedures for their implementation, to oversee the day-to-day utilization of these procedures, to organize and conduct regular internal and external scientific review, and to organize and implement all the necessary forms of scientific communication to make new discoveries and achievements within the Center known to the scientific community and the public. Within the Udall Center at Columbia, all of these necessary and important functions will be performed by the Administrative Core (Core A). These functions of the Administrative Core will be performed by four components: (1) The Udall Center Executive Committee;(2) The Internal Advisory Committee;(3) The External Advisory Committee;and (4) Administrative Core Professional Staff. The composition of these components, and how they serve the functions of the Administrative Core, is herein described. RELEVANCE (See instructions): A scientific program of the size of the Udall Center at Columbia requires a central organizational component to oversee proper financial administration;adherence to all University and Federal regulations and policies regarding animal use, occupational safety and labor relations;internal and external communications;internal and external review. The Administrative Core of The Columbia Udall Center provides all of these functions.